Pleasure in the Workplace
by 27MilestoGo
Summary: Rated M for Future Scenes. AU. Slight OOC. Modern day. Ciel is 19 years and running his deceased parent's company. Sebastian is his loyal second in command. Sebastian has had feelings for his younger employer for quite some time, but things seem to keep getting in the way. Will their love ever be? The story's hopefully better than that summary. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue for Pleasure in the Workplace**

It was another typical morning for the young heir. Every morning was always just the same. Ciel Phantomhive was not one to like his routine tampered with. The 19 year old forced himself out of bed precisely at 6:05am after hitting his snooze button once 5 minutes before. He dragged his still tired body to the master bathroom. He turned the water of his shower on, and emptied his bladder as he waited for the water to warm up. There was absolutely nothing worse than cold water in the morning.

He finished his shower. He looked in the mirror and growled. After his parent's death in a plane crash he inherited ownership of the Phantomhive Company, yet still he had no facial hair. He hardly had any body hair at all; his skin was so soft it was ridiculous. His short pubes were the only thing to prove his manhood. He looked at his reflection in the mirror every morning yet the outcome was always the same. Unfortunately he had his father's hair color, but his mother's delicate facial features. He hated that he thought this, but there wasn't a doubt in his mind that if he was a girl he'd be the _fairest of them all_. Even so, he had no intentions of dressing in drag anytime soon.

Still, the young CEO took care of himself and rubbed the finest lotions into his skin. So he wouldn't have to waste time with silly choices all his shampoos, body washes, lotions, and colognes were of the same brand of Citrus scented products. He liked the scent because it wasn't that feminine, but not overbearingly masculine like Axe. Not that he'd ever consider using Axe.

Soon he was dried off. He had rubbed lotion all over his body. The orange lotion now absorbed deep within his porcelain pores. The 19-year old was now ready to get dressed. He decided that since today was a Friday he'd dress casually. Instead of a three-piece suit, he'd keep things light and would only wear a vest. He put on the blue-green suit pants, a white dress shirt, and a matching blue-green jacket. As he straightened his black tie he looked himself over in the mirror.

"Hmph, how whimsical."

Now he was just about ready for work. He headed to the downstairs of his mansion to the dining room. There his maid had prepared him breakfast. He kept her around at his parent's request. For whatever reason, she had endeared herself to them. Ciel found her to be one of the most incompetent women on this planet; with one of the most irritating voices he'd ever had the misfortunes of hearing.

"I do hope you enjoy breakfast, Sir, I made you French Toast, eggs Sunny-side up, and bacon."

"Yes, Mei-rin I see that quite clearly."

Ciel continued eating his meal, as the maid got to work taking care of things around the house. Ciel was done eating at 7:45. He went upstairs to brush his teeth before heading down to the office. He used the same toothpaste flavor, since he was old enough to choose. Spearmint, he had always found it pleasant.

Once he was completely done with his morning routine, he headed out downstairs to his Mercedes Benz SLK250 Roadster. It had a premium leather interior and a sleek red finish. He gave a half-contented sigh and unlocked it before sitting inside. He started the engine and maintained a good speed of 50 mph before reaching the office. It was close enough he didn't need the freeway, and Ciel was blessed in that he only had to stop for one red light on the drive up.

Soon he reached the office building where he parked in his reserved parking spot. The most convenient spot right in front of his personal elevator. He turned off the engine, stepped out of the car, locked it twice for good measure and headed inside the elevator. Twenty dings later, and the CEO was at the top floor. He walked inside, several men and women bustling through the halls smiled widely at the young man as he walked to his office. This was because he both signed their paychecks, and was very, very attractive.

He stepped into his office and sat down. He promptly looked at the stack of files on his desk when he heard a knock on the door. The deep voice he knew far too well.

"Sir, may I come in a moment?"

Ciel raised his eyes to the door when before he could answer the man had entered his office. His blues met with the crimson orbs he was all too familiar with. The raven colored hair so perfectly styled to look longer in the front and shorter in the back. He said that same phrase every morning and always had the same soft and kind tone of voice. Asking was a formality at this point as Sebastian came in every morning to speak with Ciel and brief him of the day's events.

"Well, since you're inside, care to tell me what it is you want?"

"Well today is a rather relaxed day, sir, the only issue of importance is your meeting with the Representative from Trancy Incorporated. It's truly impressive that at this young age you were able buy out your father's lead competitor."

Ciel looked up at the man, his blue eyes wide as he peered into the older male's crimson eyes. "Age is of no importance. A Phantomhive is still a Phantomhive. If I was unable to do this, I wouldn't be worthy of the name."

Ciel looked back down at his files. Sebastian fought back a smirk, "Yes, certainly sir, my mistake." He walked closer to his employer and stood behind his desk chair. He let his strong arms down to reach Ciel's shoulders. He started to lightly massage them. Ciel's eyes widened, though he leaned back and allowed Sebastian to continue.

"Might I ask just what are you doing, Sebastian?"

"It is just that you seemed a bit tense. If I couldn't make my employer comfortable, what sort of Chief Operating Officer would I be? Do you wish that I stop?"

Ciel leaned back and sighed. "I never said that."

Sebastian couldn't tell for sure but it seemed as though Ciel smiled. He had been hired to work for the Phantomhive Company 10 years ago. When Ciel took over the company two years he quickly appointed Sebastian to be his Chief Operating Officer as he deemed the 35 year old accountant to be the only other competent individual in the company.

They had worked together long enough that they knew each other fairly well. Sebastian couldn't help but grow attached to the boy, as he saw how impressive he worked and how the already successful business continued to grow under his control. He, especially, admired how Ciel wasn't at all too overcome with grief from his parents' death to go on living.

But, if Sebastian was being truly honest with himself, the first thing that attracted Sebastian to the 19-year old was how devastatingly gorgeous he was. Those eyes were piercing. Once he had to visit the teen's mansion to go over a business meeting. Ciel decided to break and take a shower. His incompetent maid hadn't changed the towels, so he had to run out to get a towel. It was only a minute but still Sebastian had seen enough to crave the teen even more. To be blunt he saw Ciel's cock, not that much pubic hair which only exposed the thick, roughly 8 inches of flesh even more. How could such a thin boy be so huge? He had to bend down to get the towel as it was on the bottom shelf. Sebastian had never seen such a flawless ass. He looked so tight… and so soft looking.

Sebastian memories were interrupted when Ciel jerked forward away from Sebastian's grip. Of course nothing was going to happen. Whenever Sebastian was inches away from making a move there was a knock on the door.

Ciel's secretary, Finny, opened the door. "Sorry to interrupt sir, but the representative from Trancy Inc. is here to see you."

Sebastian sighed, "Oh he's rather early."

Ciel looked as stoic as ever, "What are you waiting for bring the man in?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading I hope you like it. I'm going to immediately start uploading a few more chapters as I wrote a few before I uploaded this one. Please review it helps me so much and lets me know whether I should bother writing or not. Thanks. Love Ya and See Ya Next Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Ciel Phantomhive was 19 years old, and he was the current CEO of the Phantomhive Candy and Toys Corp. Today was a fairly relaxed day, there really wasn't much on the agenda. Ciel just had one important meeting to attend, and that was all. It shouldn't be too difficult, it was really just a formality. His company was buying out Trancy Inc. Some representative were coming, and they would go over final terms, and then the contracts would be officially drawn up.

Ciel Phantomhive's assistant, Finny, had brought in the representative from Trancy Inc. There were two men. One was the representative, Claude Faustus. Ciel assessed him. He looked intelligent he was wearing glasses, after all. He had golden colored eyes and short black hair. He was attractive enough, but nothing to really take too much notice of. He was dressed professionally at least with his black suit, formal black shoes , and matching black bow, tied, and placed perfectly upon his white dress shirt. Then there was the man next to him, Aleister Chambers, the Trancy lawyer. He was dressed in all white. He had longish, shaggy blonde hair and gentle violet eyes. They were both dressed professionally, Claude in a dark suit and Aleister in a white suit, the perfect contrast according to the young CEO's mind.

Ciel was standing in front of his desk, next to Sebastian. So far only the lawyers had ever met face to face and unfortunately, the Phantomhive lawyer was unreliable on arrival. Aleister smiled and went to shake Sebastian's hand.

"It is so good to meet you, Mr. Phantomhive."

Ciel had done a rather good job of keeping out of the public eye. He also maintained a rather reclusive lifestyle. Still, the Trancy representative made it his point to know all he could about all CEO's, especially those he had business with. He couldn't help but smirk. Ciel looked entirely offended, though he wasn't surprised. Of course, someone who didn't know would look at the older man and assume he ran the company.

Claude cleared his throat and elbowed the blonde man. He walked to Ciel and shook his hand. "I am sorry for Mr. Chamber's carelessness. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Phantomhive."

Ciel looked away. "It's fine, I suppose, it's only the natural assumption. Really it's nice to meet the both of you as well. Is it not odd though that the owner doesn't come himself. That hardly seems appropriate."

Sebastian remained silent as he only spoke when he found it necessary. He knew that the CEO had to prove himself in the industry, because of how young it was.

Claude nodded. "Yes, please do forgive Mr. Trancy. Unfortunately there were urgent matters that he had to handle." Ciel nodded and they continued introducing themselves.

The Phantomhive Lawyer, Mr. Grell Sutcliffe, still had yet to arrive. The four men were seated at a conference table and Ciel's secretary provided coffee and pastries. Before business was conducted, the four men were making small talk to pass the time. Sebastian noticed the men looking at Ciel.

Finally, Aleister spoke up, "I'm really sorry about mistaking Mr. Michaelis as you. I didn't really notice the suit at first either. To be honest, I really just thought you were his gorgeous secretary. Your face is far too pretty to waste on a man."

Ciel was sipping his coffee when he heard the absurd comment. He spit the coffee out and choked a bit. His eyes widened. In short, he was mildly mortified. Sebastian immediately told Finny to get a new suit for Mr. Phantomhive to change into. Ciel reached and began wiping his mouth with a napkin. Sebastian was slyly watching the napkin touch his lips. He stopped, though, when he noticed the representative was not-so-discreetly watching.

Ciel was completely oblivious to all of this as he was still shuddering at the comment. The nerve this lawyer had to blatantly point out something like that. Of course, Ciel was always insecure about his… delicate appearance. He looked at Mr. Chambers; unfortunately he had to remain completely professional. He contemplated throwing professionalism to the wind and cussing the bastard out, but this was interrupted when his lawyer finally decided to show up.

Mr. Grell Sutcliffe had to be the most flamboyant man Ciel had ever met. His chemically-treated red hair was slicked back looking barely professional. He wore a simple dark suit with the most ridiculous red tie. It disgusted Ciel. Normally his whole ensemble was red, but Sebastian was able to get Grell to alter his outfit to suit Ciel's preferences.

Ciel looked over at him. "Oh well Mr. Sutcliffe, it's really so kind of you to grace us with your presence. It's not like we had an appointment planned or anything."

Grell never really cared about Ciel's comfort; he went straight to Sebastian and sat down. He kept his hand placed firmly on Sebastian's thigh the whole time.

Ciel rolled his eyes at the display.

He thought to himself, 'Really, they don't need to be so open with their relationship.'

Sebastian sighed, he hated whenever they needed legal counsel. It was hard enough to get the young CEO's attention as it was, and Grell presented the entirely wrong impression.

At least now the business could carry on as usual, and after only two hours of discussion, the terms were worked out and the contract would be drafted out. The only redeemable quality about Grell, and the only reason that Ciel didn't fire him, was that when it came to actual legal counsel the reaper was almost _deathly efficient_.

Ciel and Sebastian escorted the men out of Ciel's office. Grell, however, insisted that Sebastian take him to his car. Ciel insisted that Sebastian just do it and end his whining. It was giving him a headache. Sebastian sighed because he couldn't deny their relationship to Ciel, and since Ciel never said out loud he thought they were together. If he brought it up randomly, it might cause unnecessary tension. Sebastian took Grell out of the office to his car, they were already halfway down the hall and the lawyer's babblings could still be heard.

Aleister said his goodbyes and left to his car. However, along the way, a busty secretary did catch his eye. "Why hello, my beautiful robin. You look absolutely stunning…" He then said the same line to three other women as he continued to make his way out.

Ciel smirked a bit, "Well, I guess he sure likes variety." He continued to smirk at what he found to be funny, when he noticed that Claude was still there. He cleared his throat and he once again maintained his stoic expression. "Oh. Mr. Faustus, I didn't realize you were still here."

He stepped a bit closer, "Please, no need for formalities. Please call me Claude. After all, once the contracts are signed we really won't be involved professionally."

"Alright Claude, you can call me Ciel. Is there anything else you wish to discuss?"

"Well, it was really unprofessional for my boss not to come. I'd like to take you to lunch to make up for it."

Ciel nodded and smiled faintly. It wasn't a true smile, just the bare minimum required when dealing with people. "Sure, Claude. That'd be fine. I don't have much to do." He took out his business card. "Here, that's my cell phone number. Call me when you decide on a restaurant. I'll meet you there. I just have a bit to finish up here."

Claude took the card and smiled as he headed out. Ciel went back to his office to play online Chess. It calmed him. Also, he never lost and he liked that.

Sebastian soon knocked and came back in. "Sorry to barge in like this, sir. But since, we have nothing planned for the rest of the day. I wondered if you wanted to perhaps celebrate buying Trancy."

"Why on Earth would we celebrate now? The contracts haven't been signed. Even at this stage, deals fall through all the time. And in any case, I have plans to go with the Trancy Representative."

Sebastian tried to hide his shock. He had known Ciel for quite some time now, he liked to think better than most. However, in all the time he had known him, except for the occasional necessary networking mixer, the CEO never had plans.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this. If you liked it please review. And I forgot thank my Beta in the last chapter, but I'll do it now. Sebas-chan001 thank you so so much. You're like the best beta ever! One final question for you. I'm just a bit curious. So if you were Sebastian how would you feel about Ciel's "sort of date"? Lemme know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once again it was Monday morning, and all 19 year old CEO's had to go to work. Ciel went through his morning regimen. Soon, he was at the office. He was in his office going through various emails when he saw one from a friend he had made in college. It was Soma Asman Kadar.

Ciel was exceptionally intelligent so he managed to skip several grades and ended up graduated from Cambridge University at age 17 with a bachelor degree in business. He had done his best to remain as unapproachable as possible, and for the most part Ciel was successful.

However, Soma didn't really have a personal regard for other people's preferences and forced Ciel to be his best friend. For the most part, Ciel tolerated him and they got along fine enough. Soma was several years older, and ended up graduating at the same time as Ciel. After graduation, Soma returned to India and was working for his Family's company as a Vice President.

Ciel continued skimming over the rather long and excessively worded email. The general summary was that Soma would be in London for the week and wanted to meet. Ciel wanted to reply and decline, but he felt obligated. What had he done to deserve?! He already went out on Friday, why did he need to go out again? Since when did he get so popular?

The teen was replying to the email and in the end decided that he would go. He gave Soma his office number and said they'd talk soon. He started looking over files. Today aside, from meeting with the Marketing Dept., he had to sit in and give approval over various products that were going to be pitched.

Soon, Sebastian came in wearing a dark blue suit. Ciel looked up and nodded, acknowledging his existence. "Well, Sebastian, I suppose we might as well get it over with. Tell Elizabeth to come in as soon as she can."

Sebastian nodded, of course Ciel probably hadn't thought about Friday at all. He went to his office and was about to call Elizabeth when he heard the young woman come in to the office. She was 21 years old and currently the youngest VP in Marketing. Ciel had met her in college and she was very intelligent. When he took over the company he knew she would be helpful to him. Of course, her past history with the CEO was why she was always so informal with Ciel. She was up for a promotion and in the current head of the Marketing Dept. sick leave she was the unofficial head.

Sebastian smiled courteously and looked up at her. "Well hello Elizabeth, it's a pleasure to see you as always."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine. I wish you'd let me have a decorator come in and fix it up. It's so dark and dull in here. What about floral wallpaper?" Her eyes lit up.

Sebastian smirked and looked around. "It's quite alright, I like my office as it is. Now, Mr. Phantomhive is ready to see you now."

The two went to the office. Sebastian knocked and opened the door. Ciel nodded and looked up from his computer. "Oh hello, Elizabeth."

She immediately ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Ciel! It has been too long. I wanted to call but I was far too busy with the new building blocks campaign. But so far they've been selling well. Doesn't that make you happy?"

Ciel finally managed to push her off. "Please, Elizabeth. Let's keep things professional. That's good the blocks are selling well, though Sebastian always gives me a sales report so I was already well aware." In college, one course went over effective managerial techniques.

"It's always best to keep staff motivated."

Ciel never smiled but he always tried to commend people the best that he could. He stiffly patted her shoulder, "Keep up the good work."

She smiled eagerly and they went on with the meeting. It was simple, just going over what projects are being worked on, whether some campaigns need to run longer or shorter, if the budget needed to be distributed differently, and the like.

After an hour, everything that needed discussing had been discussed. The three then went to the conference room. Twenty-seven people came into the room to pitch ideas on several products. They were all hopeful upstarts who hoped this would launch a successful career. Ciel rejected them all.

He had to waste three hours listening to these people. He looked so disinterested; he had made them all nervous. Sebastian occasionally looked over at him, and smirked. One of the final five products was a Jiggly. It was a 12" thick ribbed rubber tube filled a lavender gelatin.

The inventor was really proud of himself, "Children can bend it and twist it. Children love feeling squishy things, but parents won't have to worry about the goo making a mess. Also see on this end there's a suction cup so that it can stick to walls."

Elizabeth approved of all the inventions and thought it was delightful. Sebastian wrote a note and passed it to Ciel, 'Do you think children will really enjoy playing with that?'

Ciel smirked and leaned in to whisper in Sebastian's ear. He didn't care about discretion and really didn't care about offending the rambling inventor.

"I'm sure it'll be fun for the whole family, still I don't think it's worth my company dealing with countless lawsuits when children get it stuck up their ass." He smirked the slightest bit, and went back to watching the inventor before cutting him off. "That's enough. You can go."

The inventor took his Jiggly and left. Sebastian remained seated for a bit. He was caught off guard when Ciel had gotten so close. His breath was always so fresh, always of spearmint. Even when he kissed him after leaving the restaurant, his breath was intoxicatingly fresh. Then again it was no secret, due to his desire to maintain good hygiene and overall general cleanliness, Ciel always had mints on hand. Throughout the product pitches he had at least 7 mints, possibly 12. He was also caught off guard but the overall vulgar nature of Ciel's comment. He never really joked before, ever.

Ciel was still seated and had made no efforts to leave the conference room. Whenever he had to do business with Elizabeth, she always tried to arrange a date.

"So Ciel, what are you doing tonight, we should go out. I got invited to a fashion show! It could be a good public appearance for you. Picture us! Arm in arm. Photo ops!"

Ciel scoffed, "As if I would make a public appearance like that. And anyway, I have plans for tonight. I was invited to have dinner with Soma from college. You should join me, it'd be nice." Really, Ciel just figured Elizabeth would run her mouth the whole time and keep Soma entertained for him. He looked over at Sebastian, "Hey why don't you come too, Sebastian?"

He looked at Ciel and nodded, "Of course, it'd be an honor, but I did wish to speak with you."

Ciel nodded. Elizabeth hurried out to get ready for dinner. Once she left, Ciel looked at Sebastian.

"Well, out with it, what did you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you Grell and I are not lovers."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think he would get that upset. Well, hopefully it won't affect his work ethic; he's bad enough as it is."

"No, you misunderstand, we were never lovers."

Ciel looked at him slightly baffled, but he finally assumed Sebastian wasn't publically a homosexual. Or he just didn't want to be exclusive, it was smart, lots of men and woman seemed to like him. He was attractive enough.

Finally Ciel spoke, "Alright no matter, no one needs to know your private life. I'll let you know what restaurant later. I'm going to head off, goodbye Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded and decided to leave that issue alone. He would just try to bear with the evening. Besides, it might be nice to get insight on the teen's college life.

The evening was going smoothly enough, and the four met at the Indian restaurant, Delhi Palace. Actually it was five of them as Soma never went anywhere without his loyal bodyguard Agri. Soma was not out of the public eye, like Ciel had managed to be.

Ciel was for the most part enjoying his meal, and the conversation remained light and bearable. However, this did not last the whole evening. Elizabeth and Soma managed to share 3 bottles of wine together. Sebastian was just casually drinking his second glass of scotch, and Ciel had barely finished his Newcastle beer. He didn't really care to drink, but it was childish to drink soda, and he liked the taste of beer. It made him feel manly, though, he never voiced that. It would sound silly.

"Ooh! Soma, do you remember that for the winter concert, Ciel covered for the lead and starred at the last minute." Elizabeth randomly blurted out.

"Ha, oh yes the coordinator, Miss Red I believe. She actually got him to wear that dress." Soma immediately confirmed.

Ciel's face went red, "Lying drunks, shut up about that. It never happened."

This, of course, peaked Sebastian's interests. Finally, here was something about the teen. Elizabeth, whose face was flush from alcohol, pinched Ciel's cheek. "Oh but, Ciel you looked so cute! And then remember when that-"

She was going to continue when Soma passed out. Agri lifted him and carried him out over his shoulder, "We'll be leaving."

Ciel was relieved, and once a car for Elizabeth arrived, Ciel and Sebastian walked to their cars. There was just an empty parking spot separating their cars. Ciel was about to get in when he looked back at Sebastian, "This night was tolerable thanks to you, Sebastian."

Sebastian left his car and walked to Ciel's. "Ciel, it's getting very difficult for me to work under you anymore."

Ciel looked at him shocked, "Sebastian, what are you saying, this is really sudden, isn't it?"

Sebastian looked away. "I want to resign."

"No, we have a contract. I need you by my side. You're too useful."

Sebastian looked at him, what was that look on Ciel's face. He looked almost worried. It was true that Ciel did depend on Sebastian for a lot. Still, Sebastian never thought Ciel would be this upset, and he looked too cute.

Sebastian was feeling unbearably aggressive in this moment and immediately crashed his lips into Ciel's.

Ciel had only had sex once. It was with a girl and he was too drunk to remember. He had finally agreed to go with Elizabeth to a club. She challenged to see who could hold the most liquor. Ciel never passed up a challenge, but the next day neither could recall the winner.

He woke up with some random slut in his bed and he promptly asked that she left.

It was likely they kissed, but still Ciel couldn't remember. But in this moment, he was positive he'd never forget this kiss. He could taste the scotch on Sebastian's breath, and he could taste it mixing with the beer and spearmint of his own. Soon Sebastian's tongue was exploring the cavern that was his mouth. Ciel tried to use his tongue in a battle for dominance, though he finally submitted.

It felt strange, he had never really felt attracted to anyone, there were of course nocturnal emissions and he even gratified himself on occasion, but it was more out of basic necessity. In these passing moments, Ciel felt unbearably aroused.

When the kiss finally broke, Ciel was breathing heavily. He looked away but Sebastian pulled his face up so their eyes were forced to meet. Ciel looked at him... there was a long silence before Ciel finally just opened his car door. He got inside and pulled his seat back. He looked at Sebastian, still breathing heavily and he began unzipping his pants.

Sebastian got into the car and hungrily kissed Ciel. His lips felt even soften than he remembered. They were swollen as well. Soon, Ciel's cock was pressing against Sebastian's stomach. Sebastian smirked. He moved his head down and started licking and eventually sucking on Ciel's neck. Ciel moaned a bit loudly.

Sebastian started unbuttoning Ciel's shirt. He used the tip of index finger to tease the soft pink nipples. Every part of his body was better than then Sebastian had ever anticipating.

Ciel was panting helplessly when he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulled him close to kiss him again. This time Ciel's tongue won dominance. That dominance didn't last for as soon as Sebastian gripped the large and hardened member Ciel's head fell back and he let out a loud moan.

Sebastian managed to stand Ciel up in the car just enough so that he could force the cock in his mouth. His tongue wrapped around and licked the shaft. Ciel groaned and harshly squeezed Sebastian's shoulders as he was bent forward letting his stomach almost press against the older male's raven colored hair.

After several minutes of Ciel thrusting in and out of Sebastian's mouth and Sebastian bobbing his head forward and back against the cock, Ciel's orgasm was approaching. When Sebastian sensed it he reached a free hand to start massaging his balls. It was if it pumped out Ciel's cum because shortly after, Ciel filled Sebastian's mouth. Ciel let out a final loud moan.

Sebastian swallowed every drop, as he wanted to savor every bit of this moment. After this Sebastian stepped out of the car, and he kissed Ciel a final time. Ciel just nodded, readjusted his seat In the car, and fastened his seatbelt.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow, right Sebastian?"

"Yes, Ciel."

The two finally parted as Sebastian got in his car and drove off, Ciel stayed for a bit and tried to assess what just happened. After he recovered from his orgasm, he drove home. He arrived home a few minutes later. He laid in bed, not even changing.

When he couldn't bear it anymore, he called Sebastian. "Come over, we will not be going to the office tomorrow. This is an order Sebastian." He hung up and waited for the man to arrive.

* * *

A/N: So I have another chapter of this story written and I'll upload it, but then I won't write for a while. Or at least I won't upload for a while. My black butler stories aren't getting reviews so it's not really clear if it's liked or not. I'd like at least 5 reviews a chapter before I continue. So I'll see you soon hopefully. But at least for people who like the story here's some smut. Hope I did okay. Please forgive OOC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ciel hadn't waited very long at all; it was probably only 15 minutes. His whole concept of time was warped, Sebastian hadn't even gotten out of his car when Ciel called, but still the wait was far too much for him to bear. Mei-rin was asleep, so Ciel had to open the door himself. He went downstairs. Sebastian just barely knocked once. Ciel opened the door and grabbed Sebastian's hand.

"And just what took so long? Never mind, I don't care anymore."

Sebastian was rather surprised at how dominant Ciel was being. Sure he was very aggressive in business, but he for whatever reason assumed that because he was so young, he'd be nervous. That was very far from being the case.

They soon reached Ciel's bedroom. Sebastian had been over to the house many times before, but he had never seen Ciel's bedroom. The room was just white, most likely just the color the mansion came with. The bed was king-sized and with about 500 thread count Egyptian bedspread. There were a few mahogany nightstands and dressers. Across the bed there was a 72" flat screen plasma TV. All in all, the room wasn't really decorated, it just seemed to suit Ciel's needs. Sebastian looked over at the blackout roller shades. He smirked, his employer really seemed to avoid sunlight at all cost.

He was looking the room over, when Ciel pulled him closer to kiss him. His arms wrapped around the older man, as he pulled him to the bed. Sebastian's breathing picked up and he started to groan when Ciel started sucking his neck, and in response he ran his hand through the boy's soft charcoal-blue hair and held his head.

They pulled apart just long enough to undress themselves, Ciel bit his lip a bit as he looked him over. Sebastian was built so strongly, he had such broad shoulders. The young CEO couldn't resist, he ran his hands down Sebastian's arms, slightly squeezing his muscles.

Sebastian smiled and leaned down to kiss Ciel softly, "I've wanted you for so long."

Ciel looked away. He was blushing a little bit. It was very hard for him to

maintain his usual emotionless disposition. He ran his hands down Sebastian's torso until his hands gripped the hardened 8 inches of uncircumcised flesh. Ciel felt strange gripping another's man's length. But he was a man himself and knew what he liked for himself. He doubted he had ever had anyone give him oral sex, but still a cock was a cock. It wasn't rocket science.

He gripped the rod of flesh firmly, and he began to stroke his employee. Sebastian's eyes rolled back into his head, and he started to moan, which Ciel took as approval. Once Sebastian was lying down and Ciel was on top he kissed Sebastian passionately, letting his tongue slide down from the man's body starting from his neck, and descended downwards until he reached Sebastian's cock.

He used his left hand to massage Sebastian's scrotum, and then used his other hand to rub and grab onto Sebastian's thigh for support. The older male made quick, repeated groans which were in sync with the younger's movements.

It was a bit of a surprise, and Ciel was a bit pleased with himself, when he managed to deep throat successfully on the first try. He had never had to really suppress his gag reflex before, but it was interesting to discover he could. He continued to slide his head up and down the shaft. His tongue settled at the top for a bit, and began licking the tip. He let out soft whimpers and moans, and he worked hard to pleasure Sebastian. He wrapped his mouth tighter around the black haired male and began sucking on it.

He tasted Sebastian's member weeping in his mouth. He licked and swallowed all the first drippings of Sebastian's essences. Sebastian sat up slightly and massaged Ciel's head. Ciel felt himself get hard. Even the smallest advances Sebastian made toward him made the teen feel incredibly hot. He soon could feel the cock throb a bit in his mouth. Sebastian's orgasm was soon approaching.

Ciel took the length out of his mouth and started using his hand and was jerking the erection up and down with rapid strokes. He moved his head down further and began harshly licking and sucking on the scrotum, at one point letting the entire mass fill his mouth.

Sebastian groaned loudly. His heart had been racing. Ciel, by far, had the most skilled mouth he had ever encountered. He couldn't hold back much longer.

"I'm going to cum, Ciel."

Ciel continued as he had been, until Sebastian came. It burst a bit on the groaning man's stomach, and the sticky substance covered a lot of the member. Ciel moaned loudly as he licked Sebastian clean with his tongue.

Once Ciel had finished, he moved to get up to go to his bathroom. He wanted to brush his teeth before they did anything more. He always wanted his mouth to taste fresh and clean. However, Sebastian didn't allow it. He pulled Ciel towards him and kissed him passionately. "I want you just as you are now…"

Ciel nodded and kissed him back, letting his tongue slide in and massage Sebastian's.

Ciel winced a bit when Sebastian inserted a finger inside Ciel. Sebastian didn't want to rush Ciel and pulled out immediately. Ciel looked up at him… "No... I want you inside me… I want it Sebastian."

Sebastian stared at his boss in shock, but he nodded hesitantly, and kissed his forehead, and moved his finger back inside. Trying to stretch Ciel out a bit to prepare him for penetration, but he was too tight. Ciel groaned as he adjusted to the new sensation, he wrapped his arms around Sebastian and grinded against him. He was mow fully erect.

After a while, Sebastian added a second finger, and once they were fully inside he started to scissor them. He sighed and kissed him as Ciel had to once again get used to it. It hurt a lot, but soon he adjusted and once he adapted he found himself moaning more.

Soon Sebastian was erect again and laid Ciel on the bed so that they were still facing each other. He used his pre cum and some of Ciel's and rubbed them over his cock as a lubricant. He then slowly teased the teen's entrance with his tip. Ciel was panting madly, and his teeth sank into his lip as Sebastian started to slowly press inside. It was such a tight fit, that the tip was barely inside and he could barely maintain self-control. He started slowly thrusting in and out letting more of himself inside each time. Ciel whimpered and winced each time he felt himself expanding. He squeezed his bed sheets and bit his lip harder, but not hard enough to draw blood just yet.

Sebastian groaned as he breathed out. "Ciel, it's so tight and warm inside you."

Ciel lost track of how many times Sebastian continued to thrust inside him, after twenty they were rapidly growing faster and harder. Soon, the tip of Sebastian's cock was moist with precum and kissing Ciel's prostate. Ciel groaned louder as he was starting to really like this sensation.

"Ah, yes! There, harder right there Sebastian." Sebastian continued to thrash into Ciel making sure to hit the spot Ciel was most responsive. Ciel was dripping just from this. He felt like he was about to burst. He finally slid his hand downward, and gripped his very erect member. He started to jerk himself as fast as he could, but it was difficult for him to get a rhythm as he was being pounded into his memory phone mattress.

It was hardly the time for such a random thought, but Ciel briefly wondered if a glass of wine could withstand Sebastian's forceful thrusts. If he hadn't been as wealthy as he was, he could probably profit from the lawsuit. He was getting too worn out to laugh, but if that went to trial it would probably be the most awkward case. If he won would new mattresses have the label, "Caution: if your fucked too hard wine might spill."

The brief thought ended when Ciel burst all over himself, hot streams of white shot all the way to his chest. Sebastian groaned at the feeling of Ciel's orgasm. "Ciel let me cum inside you."

"Ah yes, fill me up, Sebastian!"

After three final merciless thrusts, semen filled up Ciel's entrance, the excess dripping out and sticking to Sebastian's shaft as he gently pulled out.

Sebastian was now worn out, he hadn't really slept much that weekend, and he hadn't really prepared to fuck Ciel. The 37 year old fell back on the bed only to feel Ciel scoot close and wrap his arms around Sebastian. Sebastian held him tightly and kissed his forehead.

Neither of the men said anything, for the thought of the wrong thing ruining the perfection of this not had not crossed their minds. The two men fell asleep finally holding each other tightly.

...

Late in the morning, at almost 11 o'clock Ciel woke up with a faint smile on his lips. He looked up and saw how peacefully Sebastian was sleeping. He leaned in and kissed his neck.

He was still dirty from last night, and knew he'd have to shower. So he sat up, and walked over to his bathroom. He enjoyed this shower. As the water hit different parts of his body he remembered Sebastian. He remembered different spots that Sebastian had touched. Ciel took comfort in knowing that no amount of scrubbing could get rid of those feelings.

Once he was out if the shower, dried, and had put on lotion; he brushed his teeth. After that he put on a blue V-neck T and some black boxers. He looked at the still sleeping Sebastian. He smiled and headed downstairs. He gave Mei-Rin the day off. She was more than happy to go to the mall. Whenever Sebastian woke up he would just order food.

It was only about half an hour later when Sebastian woke up when gunshots, and bombs went off. Sebastian momentarily considered ducking for cover, but he remembered Ciel liked games. He put on his boxers and went downstairs. Ciel was sitting on the couch playing some game. He had a head set on and looked very determined. Sebastian saw the case on the table, it was Call of Duty: Black Ops. From where he was standing Sebastian could only really see Ciel's profile, but his tongue was sticking out the side only confirming his determination. He looked too cute in his brown eyes.

Sebastian walked behind him, grabbed his shoulders, and bent forward to kissed the top of his head. Ciel was caught off guard he dropped his controller and he got shot. Ciel threw off his controller, and glared and Sebastian.

"Damn you!"

Sebastian smirked and sat on the couch, he completely ignored that comment. "So, why do you wear the headset? I was watching you for a while you said nothing."

"As if I owe you an explanation, but I just like knowing what the enemy says... if they say anything at all. For the most part it's just funny to listen to trash talk and all that."

Sebastian nodded though he really wasn't listening. He leaned in and kissed Ciel. "Good, this wasn't just a dream."

Ciel blushed and looked away, he was beginning to take note of how only Sebastian made him blush like this. "What should we order to eat?"

Ignoring Ciel's question, Sebastian smiled and kissed him gently. "When I said I loved you before... I meant it, Ciel."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. So I hope you enjoyed the smut. I tried to be descriptive. The reason that neither of them are circumcised is because I don't know many British men, but the men I do know who are British say that for the most part their not circumcised. and i looked it up and in like medieval and Victorian times it was dishonorable to be uncircumcised. So yeah... that's a fact Jack. Question: Will Grell cause trouble for Ciel and Sebastian's budding relationship? Or will Claude come back. By the way, Claude is really OOC because I just didn't care about him that much and he wasn't that interesting to me. So if you care about Claude and I besmirched him, I'm sort of sorry. Lawlz. Also let me know if you want someone to cause problems for them. Maybe Elizabeth? Soma? Maybe Aleister will just randomly switch teams. See Ya Next Chapter.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. The new lovers had been blessed with a day free of any meetings and were not obligated to come into the office. As CEO, though, Ciel could come and go as he pleased, but because of his work ethic he worked 5 days a week.

It was late into the night when Sebastian finally set out to go home. Their final kiss before Sebastian finally left the front step seemed to last longer than all the others. Ciel's fingers dug into his back, so desperate to keep him there forever. Slight moans filled Sebastian's mouth as their lips refused to part. The boy's tongue exploring the older male's mouth, it was anxious to remember each detail and how the raven haired man's tongue felt against his.

Once they finally separated a trail of saliva still connected their mouths. Ciel watched Sebastian intently as he walked to his car. As soon as he saw the car drive off, he went back inside shutting the door behind him. He headed upstairs to his bed. The boy cleared his throat and ran a hand through his blue-grey hair. Tomorrow, he would have to maintain his professional relationship with Sebastian. It wasn't as if Ciel Phantomhive would let this one passionate fling interrupt the growth of his company.

**THE NEXT DAY AT WORK; 10:59am**

Sebastian and Ciel's pants were both down at their feet. Ciel's moans were muffled by the tongue in his mouth demanding dominance. His eyes were completely shut as he had his arms wrapped around the crimson-eyed man's neck. Whimpers escaped as he bit down on his lower lip. He soon pressed Sebastian's head to his neck and groaned as the older of the two started to suck.

"Ah…Sebastian…" He tried to stay as silent as possible but his subordinate was making it entirely too difficult for him. He had lost his resolve leading up to this. He should have been stronger; he hadn't even remembered to lock the door!

This all started only 5 minutes earlier. Ciel had gotten to work and started to look over files as he always had. Soon enough, Sebastian entered his office as he always did, every day like clockwork.

"I came to inform you of the meetings that you have scheduled today, Mr. Phantomhive."

"Very good, Sebastian. Go on."

"Aside from a review with the Finance dept. There will be another meeting the Trancy Reps. Grell will be arriving shortly to go over the contract details with you."

With each word he got closer to the CEO's desk. When he was close enough he pushed Ciel's seat back and started to toy with his tie.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?"

"It just seemed to be on too tight, sir."

Soon he trailed kisses down Ciel's neck starting from his jawline. Ciel's eyes started to shut as he leaned back in his desk. He had not even lasted a second in the face of temptation. Though he did feign resistance… "Sebastian…stop… we have a meeting… Ah… yes… don't stop Sebastian."

This would bring the lovers to their current position of being half naked against the wall. Sebastian was becoming erect, though luckily he had not become excited enough yet as there was a knock on the door. Ciel pushed Sebastian off and pulled his pants up and went to open the door. His tie was slightly loose and the top button was undone, but fortunately Sebastian had not been given enough time to completely strip the teen.

The raven-haired man continued to pull his pants up as the blue-grey haired boy opened the door slightly. "Yes, and just what do you want… I didn't think we were expecting you yet."

Sebastian sighed and rubbed his temples when he heard that ghastly shrill voice of the red headed lawyer. "And just where is my Sebastian? I wanted to speak to him first before going over the contract with you, Sir…" Grell always spoke to Ciel in the most condescending tone. Not that Ciel really cared, Grell did his job and always at some point left. Sebastian walked to the door. He really didn't want to be alone with the lawyer at all, especially since he wasn't sure if Ciel understood that they were never together.

He cleared his throat and spoke in his charming voice as ever. "Excuse me, Grell. I would love to go over that with you, but there are some pressing matters with the marketing dept." Before leaving he turned to his lover, "We shall finish that meeting later."

Ciel nodded and headed into his office to sit at his desk. He thought that he had managed to keep a straight face, but the lawyer did notice something.

_"Was that a smile? I say, in all the years of working under this brat he never smiled. Did Sebastian really fuck him? I never thought that the CEO was really a threat. As mature as he might be, he still is naïve in even the most basic things. "_

The meeting continued on as it was supposed to and Grell thoroughly explained the contract. Ciel listened and approved, but his mind kept wandering to Sebastian. He managed to keep it from interfering with work so far, but still he was anxious for Grell to leave so they could finish where they had left off.

Finally, Grell finished talking. He was putting the contract back in his briefcase and getting ready to leave for the day. He smirked a bit. "Ah, I do appreciate Sebastian's professionalism."

"Yes, I suppose it is commendable." He sipped his coffee and slight raised an eyebrow. Was this small talk, they never really spoke like this before. Blast, hopefully it would end soon.

"I mean, to look at us you would never know just how intimate Sebastian and I are."

Ciel almost spit his coffee but managed to choke it down. "Oh so you and Sebastian are involved, I thought as much, still he did ardently deny it." Could Sebastian have lied?

"Yes, sure he does sleep around a lot, but he always comes back to me. We're successful men, infidelity is to be expected. I just know that he doesn't have anything to gain from being with me. I don't have to worry about being another one of his toys. Of course you'd be unaware, but there is a rather dark side to your dear CEO. Well, I'll be back for the final meeting with Trancy."

Ciel managed to keep a straight face, though his eyes did widen momentarily. Grell finished packing up his belongings and quickly left with a bit of a smirk on his face.

The teen now had several thoughts running through his head. Just what did that mean nothing to gain? Could it be that Sebastian uses sex to get ahead? What would he gain from that, he was already second in the entire company. He was paid well, wasn't he? Perhaps, he wanted more benefits. Did he just want to ensure his position in the company?

Or perhaps, it had just been for sex. But if that was the case, then what was all that nonsense about loving him. No, Grell had to be lying. Still, that didn't seem likely. Grell had never lied before, despite being a lawyer. Could it be that Sebastian just wanted to toy with him? Was it that all he wanted was to conquer the CEO of a fortune 500 company?

As Ciel continued to process things in his head, he continued to become more frustrated and upset. Whatever the motive was for Sebastian's actions he didn't love Ciel as he claimed and he was apparently sleeping with several other people. Including that damned Sutcliffe.

Later on Sebastian returned to the office. He smiled as he saw Ciel concentrating so seriously, his eyes always seemed to stand out more when he was focused. He walked behind the boy's chair and started rubbing his shoulders.

"Sir, there is still a good hour before our meeting with Trancy." He purred slightly only to have his hands harshly shoved off.

"Sebastian, I still have work to do. I'd appreciate it if you would do whatever it is that you need to do." There was a new bitter undertone to his voice, unlike his usual plain, stoic voice.

Sebastian didn't protest his wishes, though he really had no idea what could have caused the abrupt change in Ciel's attitude. He went over various reports and soon had finished his work of the day. It never did take him too long. He was usually always ahead so there wasn't much left to do.

He was so upset that he could hardly even bear it. He let his head crash down on top of the keys and let out a slight groan. Just when he had Ciel he did this. Sure he hadn't said anything, but he knew his employer well enough to know that they wouldn't be having sex anytime soon. Or could it be that they wouldn't have sex ever again? To make matters worse he would have to wait at least until after the Trancy meeting. And that Claude fellow would be there. Just because Sebastian was able to intervene once, he couldn't follow Ciel everywhere. And with the way things were now, he might not even hear about it until it was too late.

Later, it was time for the meeting to start. He walked out and headed for the conference room where he saw Ciel, Grell, Claude, and Aleister. The older male was really shocked by Ciel's disposition. He was almost personable. It's not as though he was laughing with Aleister, but he did smirk slightly. Were they chatting? Sebastian drew closer and once he had joined the men all conversation seemed to stop.

Ciel cleared his throat. "Well, now that Sebastian has joined us we can get started." He walked inside, his face as solemn as ever.

Trancy had already signed the documents, Ciel just needed to sign and then Aleister could notarize the contract. It was all simple enough and going quickly. The only issue was the every time Ciel looked over Grell was touching Sebastian's thighs. He was squeezing so tight that Ciel was surprised blood didn't burst out.

Sebastian knew this wasn't helping his case, but Ciel never seemed to notice when Sebastian pushed the red head's hands off. Every time their eyes met, the blue eyes practically bored into the crimson ones. To add to his frustration, Claude kept smiling at Ciel. The teen didn't smile back, but he didn't glare at him either.

Soon, the meeting was over and the men all stood up. Grell kept pestering Sebastian, and the three men were getting along quite well. Ciel had decided that if Sebastian didn't care about him, he didn't have to care. The best way to get over him would be to widen out. However, Ciel was not going to mingle with strangers. Claude and Aleister were right there, so they'd more than suffice.

Aleister invited Ciel to join the two of them for drinks and he graciously accepted. He'd meet them at the bar in an hour. Sebastian had faintly heard the plans, and was determined to put a stop to it. By any means necessary.


End file.
